His Eyes
by iloveelifromdehgrassi
Summary: This is my first fanfic...i love eli and clare...Review please and enjoy! I need help! i have writers block! what should i do?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters or degrassi but I do own the story!**

_There was something in his eyes that made the world around us disappear leaving just the two of us alone. There was something in his eyes that made me stop breathing and my heart beat fast. The way his eyes lit up when we were talking, behind all of that he had hate in his eyes not towards everyone but only to one that try to hurt him and his friends. But then again there was something different about Eli. The way he dressed, without fail he wore something black everyday and he always looked nice. He was different in many ways for instance instead of driving a car he drove a hearse. He named it Morty. People think that he's obsessed with death when he really isn't. He has a smirk that makes my whole body go hot. There was something about Eli that attracted me to him and I still don't know what it is._

I wake up to my loud and annoying alarm clock going off. I quickly turned it off and got up and got my day started. About 30 minutes later I go down stairs to eat and go to school. When I reach the bottom and notice both my parents were gone. Yea I was a little sad but I was fine. My parents have been arguing breaking stuff everyday for two weeks now. This was like my little break from them. I ask them everyday what's going on but they never answer they just ignore me and I was really starting to get irritated about it. I grab a bagel, toast it and then put on some strawberry cream cheese and I run out the door so I won't be late. I space out a little bit thinking about Eli and my parents.

I continue to walk when I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Clare"

"Hey Eli"

"Hey do you need a ride to school?"

I stand there and pretend to think "hmmm"

I smile and say "yes"

I walk up to Morty open the door and get in. after I buckle myself I feel his eyes burning into my skin. I turn to him and say "why are you staring at me?" not that I cared I loved when he stared at me. He leans in to me and all that's going through my mind is that he is about to kiss me so I close my eyes and lean in when I feel his hand wipe something off my face I open my eyes and he says "you had something on your face" I couldn't even say anything I just turned really red from being embarrassed I turn away so he wouldn't see my face but I turned too late. He laughed. As he drives we are silent. Well, kind of. Were quiet but he was blasting some heavy metal music. He turns and looks at me for my expression to the music and how loud it is. I try to stay calm but, it's really hard when you have music blaring in your ears. He turned the music down a little bit and then but on a little crooked smile and said "I take it you don't listen to this type of music"

"Yea I love listening to people scream about nothing" I say sarcastically

"Whoa is someone being sarcastic" he smiles at me while I laugh

We pull into Degrassi's parking lot and I have a huge smile on face. I turn and look out my window and my smile starts to fade away. It was like he saw my face I turned around and pointed at our friend window on the ground bleeding. The only thing that came out my mouth was:

"Adam"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters D:.**

Eli parked Morty, then jumped out and tossed me his bag and ran towards Adam who was about to get kicked in the face. I look at Adam he was wearing a t-shirt with a vest with some baggy pants with a yellow belt I look at his face and his eye was swollen. He had girlish features like his eyes, smile and his voice was soft as mine. I come back to reality when I see Eli punch Fitz in his face causing him to fall down. I run over to the fight pushing the crowd that was forming. I saw Adam get up and move over to Eli. Adam and I pull Eli from the fight and Fitz friends pull him from the fight.

"This isn't over Eli!" shouted Fitz

"Trust me it's far from over" said Eli

The crowd starts to walk away I look over at Adam to see his eye look worse than when I first saw it,

"Are you going to be ok Adam?" He looks at me and said "yeah I'll be fine, are you ok Eli?"

I hadn't notice, but Eli was really quiet. I turned around and he was staring at me. I searched his eyes and they held so many emotions: hate, anger, sadness, and rage. I don't know what came over me but I went and I hugged him.

"Eli, you don't have to do this you don't have to fight back, you can just walk away" I said to him

He wraps his arms around my waist and hugged me back and said "Clare I can't just walk away and stop, if I do then he think that he can just beat on us whenever he wants."

I pull back and look him in his eyes they soften and looked calm.

"Clare what if he goes after you next then what? I couldn't live with myself, so that's why I'm going to fight him so he know not to mess with my friends"

'A friend that's all I am to him'

I sigh and drop my arms and turn to leave, but I can't because his arms are still wrapped around me. He pulls me back and I stumble backwards into his chest. He lean forward into my ear and whisper "I care about you and I would never do anything to hurt you, ok" I look up into his eyes and smile and said "ok"

"Um, guys I don't want to ruin your moment but we should head in before Simpson come and get us" said Adam

I kind of forgot he was there. We head in side and go our separate I was deep into my thought about Eli and how he held and said that he cared about me that I didn't notice K.C calling my name until I walked into him losing my balance. I almost fell but he someone behind me caught me. I turn and I see Eli. I turn back around to see K.C staring at me. "Yes K.C?" I ask him

"I was wondering if we could talk"

"Us talk, about what? You want to talk about how you left me for Jenna?" I ask without letting him answer I walk away refusing to let him see me cry. I will never let him know how he hurt me.

**So how was this chapter? I'm working on the third chapter Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters D:**

I walk into class ignoring all the stares and my teacher questioning me why I was late. I pulled out my math book and tried to focus but, I couldn't. I stare in the book and begin to drift off in my thoughts.

'_Why did K.C. want to talk to me', _

'_Why was Eli following me I thought he was walking with Adam?'_

'_Why did he hold me like that….not that I care It was nice'_

I felt my face getting warm.

"Ms. Edwards I'm sure you love exponents since your over there blushing" said Mrs. A the whole class turned and looked at me my face got redder from the embarrassment. The bell rang I packed my stuff out and met up with Alli.

"Hi, Mrs. Goldsworthy, I saw you and Eli in front of the school in each other arms"

I blushed "I was comforting him" I defended myself

"Comforting him he wasn't the one with a black eye, Clare!"

I smiled thinking back to our embrace. She finishes before me and wait and talk some more.

"Clare, when are you going to tell Eli how you feel about him?"

I let out a long sigh "He thinks of me as a friend and nothing more" I said as I closed my locker

"How do you know Clare did you ask him?"

"No but he said he doesn't want Fitz messing with his** friends" **I put extra emphasis on the friends it

"Well Clare-bear I think you should still tell Eli and see how he reacts"

I felt arms snake around my waist before I could turn around and see who it was they said "see how I would react to what?"

I turn around to face him "Um n-nothing" I stammered

"Really now" He looked from me to Alli

She starts to walk away "Well I got to get to class so by Clare and Eli" I look past Eli and she turns around and gives me two thumbs up and mouths 'good luck' and turns around and continue to walk away.

I look back at Eli who is staring at me. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him

"We should head to English I don't feel like getting yelled at today for being late"

"Do we have to?" he said and gave me the cutest sad face. I had to be strong so I pushed myself out his arms and grabbed his hand "yes we have to go" and I dragged him to class.

We get to class and sit down as Ms. Dawes starts the lesson. I actually pay attention in here because if I start to daydream and start blushing Eli will keep bringing it up.

"This week class we are going to work on a paper. In this paper I want you to write about love, what you think love is, how do you know when your falling in love and how do you know that person is right. Ok?"

We all said yes and started brain storming. This is a story I know that I can write and can't wait to start it. Eli taps my shoulder I turn around

"I already know what I'm going to write" said Eli

"Are you going to let me read it?" I asked

He thought about it then smiled "You can read my paper if you tell me what you and Alli were talking about"

I turned around red in the face then said "Why are you so mean?"

He leaned forward like he did earlier and said "Because you love it"

Before I could say anything the bell rang and he was up and out the door. The rest of the day was ok but I was really curious about Eli's paper. School was out and I decided I would go to the dot and get started on my paper. I order a tea and pull my notebook and my favorite blue pen and start writing.

'_Love is more than a feeling it's a desire'_

"No" I said out loud to my self

I scratched it out and started again

'_Love is what I feel toward someone that I care about…'_

**What do you think? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters but I do own the story!**

I finish my paper and start heading home. I was walking when I heard my parents. _'Wow they are louder than usual'_ I turn on my street and they are outside yelling at each other. I heard bits and pieces like "I'm leaving" from my dad and "What about Clare" from my mom. Then my dad got in his car and started driving my way. I now had tears in my eyes that were threatened to fall. My dad saw me and stopped

"Clare your mom and I are…..taking a break".

Tears start to fall "what did I do wrong?"

He got out his car and came around and hugged me "Clare you didn't do anything. This is between your mom and I."

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too, bear"

He gave me a little squeeze and then he walked back to the other side of the car he stopped before he got in "I will call you when I get where I'm going ok?"

I nodded my head and he got in and drove off. I continued to walk to my house my mom was standing in front with her arms open I walked into them crying. We went in the house after a while and she cried herself to sleep and I was watching Twilight my favorite movie hoping it would make me smile, but it didn't. I heard a knock on the door so I push pause on my movie and walked to the door. Before I opened it I looked out the window to see who it was and I saw Eli's hearse. I opened the door and he had a concerned look on his face like he knew something was wrong. I started crying and ran into his arms telling him what happen with my parents and he just nodded and rubbed my back. After I calmed down we walked inside and sat on the couch.

"So why did you come over here?" I asked

I was sitting in his lap with my head in the crook of his neck.

"I just wanted to see you" This felt so perfect me and him together.

"Eli?"

He looked down at me "Hm?"

I begin to get nervous. I feel his hand intertwine with mine giving me comfort.

"Earlier when Alli and I were talking I-

My mom starts walking down the stairs. I hurried up and pressed play on the remote as Eli leaned over

"Hey Clare, are you watching Twilight?"

I turned around "yeah"

"Ok just don't stay up too long ok"

"Ok mom" I smile as she heads back up stairs

Eli sits back up "That was close"

I nodded getting comfortable

"So what were you saying before you were interrupted "

'Oh yeah I was hoping he would forget'

"Um…..ikindalikeyou"

"Can you say that again but a lot slower this time" he said with a smile

"I Clare Edwards like you" I close my eyes scared of his response

"Clare I like you too"

I open my eyes and see him staring at me I start to blush when I stare him in his eyes

'Gosh his eyes are so beautiful'

He leaned down and kissed me…..on my forehead

"I got to go before my old man come looking for me"

I stand up and open the door it up as he makes his way over him stands in front of me and wrap his arms around my waist. "Clare will you be my girlfriend" I nod my head not trusting my voice and he kisses my lips then we break apart to breathe

'He just kissed me!'

"Hey how about we ride to school tomorrow together again ok"

"ok I'll tell my mom that I'm walking and meet you at the corner ok"

"Alright" he leaned down and gave me a peck and then left

I go back inside and turn the TV and go up stairs and then to bed. I had good dreams none of them involved my parents or Edward but Eli.

I woke up the next morning got ready and told my mom I was going to walk to school

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm sure I see you later ok"

I hugged her then left. As soon as I stepped outside I had wished she came out with me.

"Clare we need to talk"

He was the last person I wanted to talk to.

Fitz


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! Ok so thanks everyone I will continue.**

**I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters **

I start to walk to where me and Eli are supposed to be meeting up, but I was cut off by Fitz when he pulled my arm.

"Clare just listen to me and nobody** should **get hurt"

I turn around and faced him and he let my arm go. "Follow me and if you run I will get you" he said as he started walking away

I stare at him knowing that he will catch me if I run, so I follow him. Assuming that I am following him he begins to talk "Your freak of a boyfriend is getting on my nerves. If he steps in the middle of me bashing Adam's face in or start something with me I will hurt him"

That last comment made me stop walking and my body filled up with fear. I saw him still walking so I started walking and he continued to talk "and I won't stop there I will give Adam the beating of his life and for you Clare I have an idea of what I'm going to do with you"

I stopped walking and so did he and he turned around and looked me up and down then at my purity ring.

"You won't need that anymore when I'm done with you" he said with a sick smile. I couldn't help myself when I kicked him where it hurts and ran to the park. I turn around I saw him pick his self off the ground and was now running towards me at full speed.

"Help me!" I screamed 'today would be the day that no one is in the park'

I turn around and he was almost in arms length I turn around and close my eyes knowing he is about to grab me. I turn around to see if he was still behind me and he wasn't he was on the ground getting beaten up someone. I walk a little closer and that someone is Eli! Fitz pushes Eli off of him and stands up. He knows has a black eye and a bloody nose. He turns to me "you have been warned Clare" and he runs off. I stand there scared because what he is going to do but more because I don't know when he is going to do it.

Eli walks up to me and wraps his arms around me "it's going to be ok"

I push him back a little bit and searched his eyes. There was comfort in them not that it helped. Then I said "no it's not" then I walk out his arms and fold my arms over my chest.

"Clare what was he talking about when he said you have been warned?"

I sigh "he said the next time you interrupt his fight with Adam or start something with him he will hurt you and beat Adam like he's never been beat before and..." then I stopped because I got scared again. I felt Eli's hand on my shoulder encouraging me to continue.

"He said he would "do things" with me" I now had tears in my eyes that were starting to spill. I turned and faced Eli "He said I won't need to wear my purity ring anymore" I sobbed

Through my tears I could see his eyes they were full of sadness and anger. He pulled me in a tight hug "Clare I didn't want you to get in the middle of this, I promise to protect you and I won't let him get near you."

"You won't be with me at night and he knows where I live"

"How about you stay with me my dad will be on a 3 month business trip"

"What about my mom?" I asked

"Tell her you're going to stay with Alli and clear your mind."

I realized that we still have to get to school "we should go so I can tell Alli to cover for me."

He smiles and leads me to his hearse (**I started to stop here but decided not to****)**

We rode most of the way in silence a comfortable silence until I started to talk

"How did you know where I was?"

"I waited a few minutes and then drove around and I heard you scream help and then that's when I jumped on Fitz"

"Oh"

We get to school and walk in then I start to walk to my first period that I was late to again.

"Clare"

I turned around and we were face to face well kind of I had to look up to his eyes.

'Wow we are so close together'

Then he leaned down and kissed me. It was so passionate. We both broke away at the same time to get a breather.

"I knew it!"

I jumped when I heard Alli's voice

"Clare you have a lot of explaining to do" I blush

"Um Alli and I should to get to first period" I turn to leave when he stops and kisses me again

"See you in English Clare" and he walked away

I am now blushing furiously while Alli gives me a look that says 'Tell me everything'

I tell her everything on our way to class.

**So what do you think was this chapter too much? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Author

**Author's note: Should I write more if to you want me to just let me know :D. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Degrassi D:**

"So you want to cover for you?" Alli asked

"Please Alli this very important" I said trying to convince her

"Ok I will" I hugged her then she pulled back "But what about Adam?" she asked

I didn't really think about him and I felt really bad "I'll ask Eli what we will do with him" She nodded her head and asked another question "What about your mom. She can't lose you and your dad"

She had a point there I sigh "I guess we'll just have to see"

"Well Clare I have to get to class I can't be late again but I'll see you later and if I don't call and let me know what your mom says ok?"

"Ok" I turned and bumped in to someone's chest I look up hoping it wasn't Fitz and it wasn't it was K.C.

"H-Hey Clare, can we talk after school?"

"Um sure I guess we can do you want to talk at the dot?"

"Sure meet me upstairs at 6, ok?"

"Ok"

He walks off there is something strange going on but I didn't have time to focus on that I had to find Eli and talk to him about Adam.

I continue to walk lost in my thoughts and I bumped into someone else.

'Ugh why do I keep bumping into people?'

"Clare"

I look up and its Eli "Hey Eli" I said with a smile

He leaned down and kissed me. It was unexpectedly but I didn't stop I kissed him back it felt like forever before we stopped. We pulled apart breathing really hard when a voice came "Really guys in the hallways" said Adam

I blushed and then seeing him made me remember why I was looking for "Um Eli so Alli said she'll cover for me but what about Adam he is a part of this too"

"Don't worry about me guys I got my dad and Drew to protect me" said Adam

"Ok are sure dude you can stay with me too"

"Trust me I don't want to see you and Clare make out'

He said causing me to blush

"Ok man" Eli said laughing

So we head our different directions and go to class the rest of the day was ok and English was good too. Eli gave me a ride home and said to call him when I got done talking to my mom. I agreed and kissed him and then went in my house.

"Mom" I called out

"In here Clare" she called from the kitchen

I walked in there she had some packed bags by her I looked at her "Mom what's going on?" I asked

"Clare, Betty invited me on a little trip and I agreed to go, so I don't want to leave you here alone so I won't go if you don't want me to-"

I interrupted her "its ok mom I understand you need to get away from the house away from here I understand its ok I'll stay with a friend ok"

"Thank you Clare" she smiled it's been awhile since I've seen her smile

"do you want me to drop you off before I leave"

"No I'll have my friend pick me up and I'll call you when I get where I'm staying ok"

She hugged me then grabbed her bags and left

I picked up my cell phone and called Eli "My mom is ok with me staying with you"

"Ok, open your door"

I went over and opened the door and he was leaning on the door frame. I laughed and pulled him inside and he helped me pack all the things that I was going to need.

I looked at my watch and it was ten to six.

"Hey Eli mind dropping me off at the Dot' I asked

"Sure who you meeting" he asked

"Um…..K.C." I said

"Why are you meeting him" he asked as we got in the Hearse

"He said he wanted to talk so I said ok"

"Clare I don't trust him"

"Then sit in the Dot because we are going to be upstairs "

"ok" the ride was silent all the way to the dot. Then we arrived and he looked at me and said "are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

We hugged and went our separate ways.

I opened the door and walked in and closed the door.

"K.C.?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure come out

"K.C. couldn't make it Clare so I came in his place"

I froze oh no it can't be…

Fitz!

**Would it be wrong if I didn't write more? Review if you want me to write more!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Degrassi **** if I did Eli and Clare would be married! Anyways I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and adding my story to their favorites…I think I made u wait long for this chapter so I guess I'll post it **** here to u!**

The only thing I could feel was fear. I looked at Fitz and he looked horrible and reeked of alcohol.

"What are you doing up here? I was supposed to meet K.C." I made myself talk before he did or said anything

"Yeah he couldn't make it" he paused and looked me up and down and shiver went down my spine and then he continued

"He got a little tied up and couldn't make it so I came instead"

"You tied K.C. up?" I said starting to get loud

He walked up to me and put a finger to my lips "Shhh Clare there will be a time for you to be loud. I will un tie him when I'm done with you"

"What do you mean when you're done with me" I asked from behind his finger

He moved it and then said "remember what we talked about in the park?"

I went back and thought back to yesterday 'Oh my gosh he's going to rape me'

"Can't I pay you off or do your homework for the rest of the year" I basically begged him

He laughed "Clare that sounds nice but I don't want that I want you"

He starts to walk towards me when I thought of something 'The Dot is right under us if I jump maybe Eli will hear me and come up and save me'

I hadn't notice how close Fitz was till I felt his hand go up my shirt.

"Clare you might as well take that ring off because you're not going to need it anymore"

I couldn't wait anymore I slapped him and ran back to the door. I reached for the knob when he pulled me back into him and then turned me around and slapped me and I crumpled to the floor

"Thought you could get away and go back to that freak? Huh?"

I started to cry and I started hitting the floor and he just stared at me like I was crazy.

**Eli's POV**

I ordered some coffee and sat down at the counter when this Peter guy started talking to me

"So you and baby Edwards are a thing right"

"Yeah" I said with a little smile then he continued to talk

"So where is she now?"

"She's upstairs talking to K.C."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me "K.C. isn't up there Fitz is" and then I stopped drinking my coffee and on cue I heard someone hit the floor like they fell and then I heard some more.

I stood up and ran to the door but before I left I turned around and said to Peter "Call the police I have a feeling we might need them and then I ran out the door.

**Clare's POV**

I was backing myself into a corner he was trying to take my clothes off the only thing he got off was my jacket and he was walking towards me when the door flew open and he was tackled to the ground

"Clare go" I voice I recognized I couldn't figure out who it was but I went outside and saw police down by the Dot

"Up here" I yelled

The police ran up and I ran down and stood by Adam when Eli and Fitz came out in hand cuffs. When they made it to the bottom on the way to the car I stopped the police that had Eli

"He didn't do anything. He saved me from almost being raped" the police officer looked at me and then took Eli's handcuffs off

"Stay out of trouble" she said to Eli and walked away

"Then life wouldn't be fun" he said as he turned to me

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him

Then pulled away and looked into those dark green eyes

"I love you" I said

He looked at me and pulled me into his chest

"I love you, too"

**So I think im done with this story…I got another I'm going to post in like an hour…..REVIEW! make me happy people**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back!**

So after the cops questioned me Eli took Adam home and then we headed home. 'Wow' I thought 'Today has been crazy, I just want to go to my new home with Eli and cuddle with him all night and never let him go' I blush a little at this

"What are you thinking about Clare?" he asked this reminded me of twilight. When Edward asked Bella was thinking because he couldn't read her mind.

"About you" I said looking out my window

I felt him grab my hand and our fingers intertwined. "Me too" he said

I looked at him "Your thinking about yourself" I asked with a smile

"Not this time. I was thinking about you and what happened tonight" he said sadly "Clare I almost didn't come in time he could have got you and taken your innocence"

"I know but you did make it in time and that's matters that you saved me and now he is in jail and we can have our happy ever after" I said

He gave my hand a squeeze as we pulled into the driveway "Yes we can"

We got out and brought all my stuff in and put it in his room

"You hungry?" he asked me. As if on cue my stomach growled "I will take that as a yes"

He took my hand and led me upstairs to the kitchen. He out a pizza in the oven, while he did that all I could think about was kissing him. I wanted to do it so bad.

He turned around I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me and kissed him he slowly wrapped his arms around me an d kissed me back. We were so deep in the kiss that we didn't hear the front door open.

"Eli-"

We broke apart and saw a middle aged woman standing in the door. She looked like Eli in the face kind of.

"Who is that" I asked after an awkward silence

"My mom" said Eli

**What is Eli mom doing here? Sorry for the short chapter. **** You know what to do if you want more**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my 3 out of 4 update tonight I'm on a roll!**

**Thanks for reading I love you guys **

"Mom what are you doing here?" Eli asked

"I can't visit you anymore" she asked

"There is a difference between knocking and visiting and breaking and entering mom" he said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad I just wanted to see you" she said with tears filling her eyes

"It's ok mom. Just give me notice next time" he said and she nodded. It got a little quiet then I broke the silence "Hi, I'm Clare Eli's girlfriend." I held my hand out for a hand shake but I got a hug instead

"I know" she said "I can tell you make him happy and mean something special to him because, he doesn't let anyone in" she said

"Mom let her breathe" Eli said

"Oh I'm sorry well I'm tired and I know your dad isn't here so I'm going to sleep in his bed ok" she said heading up stairs.

"Goodnight" Eli and I said in unison

We watched her go upstairs then Eli turned to me "Now back to what we were doing"  
and he leaned in for kiss but I moved out of the way "You better look at the food before it burns" he looked disappointed but turned and stirred the food and then took it off the eye.

He fixed me and his self a plate and we went to the living room and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels and he was about to past Americas funniest Videos.

"Stop!" I said

"Huh?" he said confused

"I want to watch this" I said he put down the remote and began to eat. We were quiet until the little boy hit him where the sun doesn't shine "ha-ha this so funny" I was laughing hard

I looked at Eli and he was staring at me "Really Clare you find this craziness funny?"

"Yes it's funny and silly" I said I was now done with my food and he was too. I walked over and sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around me we sat and watched the show I was cracking up and he was just sitting there. The show finally went off and I turned the TV off. I turned and faced Eli and started kissing him. I caught him off guard but he kissed me back. He started kissing my neck when we heard a weak knock at the door. I was starting to get irritated that every time we were getting intimate we were interrupted I stood up and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and I didn't see anybody.

"Who is it?" Eli asked

"I don't see anybody" I said there was a weak knock on the door again

I opened it and gasped

"Eli help me get Adam off the ground"

. …

**I know its short I promise the next chapter will be longer that is if people even read this and review…..**


	11. Author's note

**I need help for the next chapter i have an idea but i want to know what you guys should happen next. Please share your ideas! :)**


	12. LAST CHAPTER!

**Am I really violent? Lol **

**So uh… here is a chapter.**

Eli helped Adam get to his couch.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Fitz got released and he was waiting for me to come out side so he could beat the crap out of. So I walked out to take the trash out when he attacked me. I screamed out for help but it seemed like nobody could hear me when someone pushed him off me. I forced myself to open my eyes and see who saved me and the last person I thought would ever help me saved me." He paused and looked from me to Eli then back to me.

"Bianca saved me and she beat the crap out of Fitz when the police came and pulled Bianca off of him and asked what happened and she told them. She offered to give me a ride to your house as the police was taking Fitz away. I agreed and she helped me to a car I'm assuming is hers. I got in and then they called her over and she closed my door and ran over to see what they wanted. I was too tired to pay attention so I just sat there and my eyes were almost closed when she opened the driver's side door. What are they going to do to him I asked her. She said they're sending him to military school. I nodded my head and she asked where to and I told her Eli's house. I didn't give her any directions but I described your neighborhood and your house and she found it. She helped me onto the porch and sat me down. I whispered thank you and then she kissed me on my check knocked on the door and then she was gone." He finished.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Well, now that I got that out I'm going to take a nap." Adam said closing his eyes.

"Goodnight" Eli and I said as we turned the light off and headed upstairs to our room. Eli went to his father's room to check on his mother. I change into some shorts and a tank and then sat on the bed. Eli came in the room and sat next to me.

"So, he's gone and we can finally be in peace" he said pulling me into his lap. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I guess so" I said.

**YAY! 1 STORY COMPLETE!**


End file.
